The Amazing World of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 16: Harry Hogwarts in a Mess (Ringo Starr-US).
Here is part sixteen of The Amazing World of Casey Jr. and Friends. Cast * Narrator (in James in a Mess for the US) - (Ringo Starr-US) * Harry Hogwarts as James # 5 - (Both vain) * Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as Percy # 6 * Jebidiah (from The Little Engine That Could) as Toby # 7 * Coaches * Freight Cars as Themselves * Cabooses as Themselves * Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Thomas * Casey Jr's Coaches (from Dumbo) as Annie and Clarabel Transcript *Narrator: Jebidiah and Henrietta are enjoying their new job on the Island of Sodor, but they do look old fashioned and did need new paint. (as Jebidiah, Henrietta, and nine freight cars arrive at Barmouth station, Harry Hogwarts arrives with his four red coaches) Harry Hogwarts was very rude whenever he saw them. *Harry Hogwarts: Ugh. What dirty objects. *Narrator: He would say. At last, Jebidiah lost patience. *Jebidiah: James, *Narrator: He asked. *Jebidiah: Why are you red? *Harry Hogwarts: I am a splendid engine. *Narrator: Answered Harry. *Harry Hogwarts: Ready for anything. You never see my paint dirty. *Jebidiah: Oh, *Narrator: Said Jebidiah innocently. *Jebidiah: That's why you once needed bootlaces to be ready, I suppose. *Narrator: Harry went redder than ever and snorted off. It was such an insult to be reminded of the time a bootlace had been used to mend a hole in his coaches. (Harry departs Barmouth station and arrives at Fantasyland station to drop his four coaches and blows his whistle) At the end of the line, Harry left his coaches and got ready for his next train. It was a slow freight, stopping at every station to pick up and set down cars. Harry hated slow goods trains. (Harry shunts a timber car into a coal car and a boxcar) *Harry Hogwarts: Dirty cars from dirty sidings. Blech! (blows his whistle and shunts a stone car into a slate car, a china clay, another slate car, a tarp car, a boxcar, and a log wagon, into the timber car, coal car, boxcar, and a caboose. He sets out of Barmouth station and blows his whistle) *Narrator: Starting with only a few, he pickled up more and more cars at each station, till' he had a long line. At first, the cars behaved well, but Harry had bumped them so crossly, that they were determined to get back at him. (Harry rounds a curve at the field, where he had his accident and puffs up to the top of Montana's hill) Presently, they approached the top of Montana's hill. Heavy freight trains halt here to set their brakes. Harry had had an accident with cars before, and should have remembered this. *Harry Hogwarts's Driver: Wait, James, wait! (James blows his whistle and reaches the top and puffs round the bend) *Narrator: Said his driver, but Harry wouldn't wait. He was too busy thinking what he would say to Jebidiah when they next met. (the cars and caboose bump into Harry and push him down the hill) The freight cars' chance had come. *Foolish Freight Cars: Hurrah! Hurrah! *Narrator: They laughed, and banging their buffers, they pushed him down the hill. (Harry speeds down Montana's hill at a high speed and races round a curve) *Foolish Freight Cars: On! On! On! (Harry blows his whistle) *Narrator: Yelled the cars. *Harry Hogwarts: I've got to stop! I've got to stop! *Narrator: Groaned Harry. (Harry thunders through Pwhelli station past Casey, who is slowly puffing into Pwhelli station when he sees Harry speeding through, and has time to shut his eyes when he arrives on time at Pwhelli station) Through the station they thundered. Disaster lay ahead. (CRASH!) Something sticky splashed all over Harry. He had run into two tar wagons, and was black from smokebox to cab. He was more dirty than hurt, but the tar wagons and some cars were all to pieces. (Tootle blows his whistle as he and his freight car arrive with Jebidiah, Henrietta, and the Breakdown train to meet Harry) Jebidiah and Tootle were sent to help, and came as quickly as they could. (Jebidiah's bell rings) *Jebidiah: Look here, Tootle, *Narrator: Exclaimed Jebidiah. *Jebidiah: Whatever is that dirty object? *Tootle: That's Harry, didn't you know? *Jebidiah: It's Harry's shape, *Narrator: Said Harry. *Jebidiah: But Harry is a splendid red engine, and you never see his paint dirty. *Narrator: Harry pretended he hadn't heard. Jebidiah and Tootle cleared away the unhurt cars, and helped Harry home. (Jebidiah, Henrietta, and Tootle set to work, clearing up the mess, and taking Harry back home) Emelius Browne met them. *Emelius Browne Well done, Tootle and Jebidiah! *Narrator: He turned to Harry. *Emelius Browne: Fancy letting your cars run away, I am surprised. You're not fit to be seen, you must be cleaned at once! Jebidiah shall have a new coat. *Jebidiah: Please, sir, can Henrietta have one, too? *Narrator: Said Jebidiah. *Emelius Browne: Certainly, Jebidiah. *Jebidiah: Oh, thank you, sir. She will be pleased! *Narrator: All Harry could do was watch Jebidiah as he ran off happily with the news. (Jebidiah, Henrietta, and Tootle leave poor dirty Harry) Category:Julian Bernardino